Marching Gray Wolves
by Hound Warheart
Summary: A new DCI marching band has arrived onto the field to try and win a competition
1. Chapter 1 band camp

Marching Gray Wolves

* * *

New season was beginning and the new Marching Gray Wolves were marching onto the field for their competition. But lets start at their first year of band camp. In Colorado a field has been marked, pit equipment moved, drums on the field, and horns lining the sidelines. Here begins the new season for the Gray Wolves. The band kids walked out onto the field and their director and drum majors walked to the front of the band. Once everyone had their instrument and was at set they began. "BAND HORNS ARE UP" the drum major said in a rhythm. The horns came up fast and mallets hovered above the keys and heads. "One...Two...One...Two...Ready...And" the drum major counted off and followed a moderate motion. The trumpets where playing a three and first, second, and second and third keys for the beginning. The tuba's blurted out their notes in time to the song. The drum line rolled softly on their drum heads. In the pit a Chinese symbol was rolled. The pulling all together was a TAM TAM* hit. everyone played harder and faster. then around their twentieth measure the tuba's and drum line stopped playing. A solo trumpet played softly. A triangle pulled it together along with a Marimba* solo. Two trumpets played together three times. Then they all stopped playing as the Tam Tam was rolled into a silence. The drum major then cut off. "Alright guys that was the best playing you've done all week now put the marching with it." Mr. Light* said. The drum major counted off again and they played and marched from dawn to lunch. "Come to set" Mr. Light said. "After lunch we will go over Fire and see how far we can do as of drill. 5 seconds. Go" he said climbing down his observation platform. "Trumpets" said the trumpet section leader. "Tuba's" the Tuba section leader said. "Trombones*" the trombone section leader said. Drumline and pit waited for the drum major. He did his out of set thing and stepped down. The drum captain clicked his bass drum. It was a chain reaction first where basses, then snares, the tenors*. Finally pit click off and headed for the schools cafeteria. Everyone was enjoying their lunch when a new player came in. "I'm looking for Mr. Light" he said. One of the snares pointed to the staff table. The guy walked over to Mr. Light. "Mr. Light I'm here for your marching band. I'm sorry I late I had to drive all the way from California." the guy said. "Ah! Isaac its nice to see you again. I hope you've been practicing your part." Mr. Light said. Isaac nodded and handed him the coordinate sheet. "I memorized all my sets for Wind and Fire. "Isaac said. After lunch he went and got a drum and headed to the field. "Ok now lets try Fire" Mr. Light said. The drum major counted off and they started. The Tam Tam was big and loud everyone started to get louder. The tuba's where playing faster then their lungs could take air. Trumpets where playing triplets and eight notes. Drumline played sixteenth notes all together. At measure 30 The Tam Tam slowed the tempo down*. The tuba's where the only ones playing by that point. A slow Marimba played with the tuba's. The Tam Tam was rolled bring the tempo back up to speed. Then as if thunder it was hit and made the loudest sound ever. The band picked up the message and played at the original tempo. At measure 40 the Tam Tam played its final hit. The drum major cut of and everyone was panting especially the new guy. "Ladies and Gentlemen we go on the road tomorrow at one in the morning to Lake Michigan. That was the greatest performance I've ever seen" Mr. Light said.

*One in the morning*  
Every instrument had been packed away on the trailer. The band kids where loading the charter buses. Isaac was on the second bus looking for a seat. "Sorry newbies don't ride with the rest of band." said a tenor player. Isaac looked at him. "Don't tell me were to sit. I've been put through three of the hardest drum corps. And I am not about to add this one I need to quit on. Understand" Isaac said. The tenor player nodded and Isaac found an empty seat two seats toward the front. At 1:15 the buses pulled away headed for their first competition

* * *

***  
Tam tam- gong**

tenor-a five piece drum usually called a quad

Trombone- for DCI trombones they are designed like the trumpet but sound different.

Down Tempo- At different measures tempos can be changed. EX: 160 to 70. 


	2. Chapter 2 Detroit Stadium

Marching Gray Wolves

* * *

*Detroit Lions stadium*

The Gary Wolves coravan pulled up to their first preformance. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are the first on this field so unless you want push ups don't screw up. Lets go" Mr. Light said. The band walked to the enterance of the field. "BAND TEN HUT" Mr. Light called. All instruments went up. "Mark time mark" the drum major shouted. A snare tapped off the counts. The band marched onto the field. "And now for the first time in DCI history a new band has marched onto the field with their show elements whitch include: Air Water and Fire. We would like present the Gray wolves. "Said the announcer. "Drummajor is your band ready" he asked. The drummajor saluted NAND the show started. (Play Elements by Brian bulmegs to here the song).


End file.
